


It’s Complicated

by JadedTiger



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Jealousy, Kallura Friends With Benefits, Kallura endgame, Keith and Allura are bad at feelings, Keith and James are highschool frenemies, Minor Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Minor James Griffin/Pidge | Katie Holt, Mutual Pining, Past Acxa/Keith, Past Allura/Lotor (Voltron), Roommates, The holy trinity of Smut, i still don’t know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:13:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21994294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadedTiger/pseuds/JadedTiger
Summary: Keith is sure that he can remain just friends with his new drop dead gorgeous roommate without anything happening between the two... right?
Relationships: Allura & Keith (Voltron), Allura/Keith (Voltron)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	It’s Complicated

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to this hellshow! I’ve been wanting to write a Kallura fwb and college/highschool au’s for a while now, so I decided to merge them both and see where this goes! This was also a gift to my friend who I love to spoil with this pairing

“You’ve got to be fucking joking.” Keith growled, staring down the receptionist. “I had my room booked and everything!” he shoved his phone at her face, showing her the receipts of his booking. “The hell are you trying to pull?”

The stoney faced receptionist shook her head. “I do apologize for the mix up but there are no more rooms available at this moment in time. Your funds will be refunded and please accept my deepest apologies-”

“I don’t want your fucking apology!” Keith spat, slamming his fists on the table. “I want the room I fucking paid the deposit for!”

“Sir, I’m afraid I will have to ask you to leave the premises.” the receptionist said with a slight tremble in her voice. She stood up a little straighter when security arrived, standing on the other side of him.

Keith glowered at her. She had to be pulling a prank on him. Where else was he supposed to stay during his time in Lyoncroft University? He had barely gotten this room with the help of Shiro. He couldn’t go back to his former roommate, James.

He sighed and hung his head. “Fine.” he grumbled lowly and picked up his suitcase. The cold winter wind blew into the lobby, etching goosebumps upon his skin.

The guards parted sideways and gestured towards the door. Keith bit his cheek and stormed past them. The other students in the lobby had been staring at him up until this point. His glare made them all avoid his gaze. Everyone’s prior conversations had died down. Now, only the sound of Keith’s boots stomping across the room could be heard.

With each step he took, his luggage weighed heavier on him. He had one foot out of the door and he could feel the biting cold crawling up his toes.

“Excuse me- wait!” a melodic voice called out from behind him.

Keith had no intentions of stopping but he did hesitate. That voice. 

He turned his head and his breath caught in his throat when he saw her.

A beautiful angel with dark brown skin and silver white hair framing her striking face. Her bright round cobalt blue eyes captivated him instantly and he could not look away, fearing that if he did, she would vanish. He could not find one flaw about her appearance. Not in her cute upturned nose, nor in her very kissable lips that he was certain were softer than marshmallows-

Shaking the notion out of his head, he frowned at her. “What?”

She nibbled on her bottom lip and fiddled with her fingers. “I- I...” she paused, collecting herself then smiled at him. He could no longer feel the winter cold plaguing him moments prior. “You could share my room. I’m in need of a roommate as it is.”

Keith scoffed. “Don’t need charity.”

“It’s not charity!” the girl huffed. “You’d still have to pay your share of the rent.”

Keith grit his teeth and studied her, keenly aware of the security guards still standing beside him. He did not mind sharing an apartment with a girl, he had technically done so in the past. 

With Acxa. 

_ Sort of.  _

No, not really.

That didn’t end well though.

After they broke up, he had to share an apartment with James Griffin at the start of his second year at Lyoncroft a few months back… until his girlfriend, Katie started staying over and Keith knew it was time to move out. He had crashed at Shiro’s and Adam’s apartment for some few weeks while he looked for his own apartment. He didn’t want to stay with his brother and brother-in-law because he didn’t want to be a burden on them.

In the present, Keith swallowed the nervousness he felt. He had no intentions of ending back up in a situation like with Acxa, even though they had parted on good terms and decided they were better off as friends.

But looking at those hopeful bright blue eyes, which sent an unfamiliar fuzziness in his chest and stomach, he was compelled to agree with her proposal. 

He would have to get a part time job to cover the rent.

However, he mentally scolded himself, reminding himself that they would just remain friends. Nothing more. 

Even if he found her to be ridiculously attractive.

He would not have history repeat itself like it did with Acxa.

“Sure.” Keith said with a nod. “That works, miss...”

“Allura. Just Allura.” she beamed, extending her dainty hand. “Pleasure to make your acquaintance, Mr...”

Keith stared at her open hand then out of their own accord, his eyes drifted to hers. A smile tugged at his lips. “Keith.”  
  


Later, in the new apartment, Keith blinked, mouth agape slightly at the bed in the apartment. The  _ only _ bed.

With two rooms, a kitchen, bathroom and living room, how was it that there was only one bed and the other room was completely bare and empty?

“You’ve got to be joking.” Keith grumbled once more with Allura by his side and a sheepish smile gracing her face.

“Well… we’re both adults here. I think we can share a bed… unless you’re uncomfortable- in which case I can take the couch-”

“No, It’s fine.” Keith cut her off, “It’s not a big deal. We can both sleep on the bed for a while. We’ll just have to go furniture shopping sometime.”

“Alright… in the meantime, why don’t we get you unpacked and settled down?”

“Fine.”

And so, after unpacking, they both sat down on the couch. Silently. Awkwardly.

Allura pulled her knees to her chest and Keith watched her out of the corner of his eye, questioning himself if this was such a good idea after all. They knew nothing about each other but they were now living together… going to sleep on the  _ same bed _ . 

Keith cleared his throat uncomfortably and Allura shifted, equally uncomfortable.

“So! H- how are you?” Allura began cheerily, turning to face him fully.

“You don’t have to do that.” said Keith, bluntly, crossing his arms defensively.

“Forgive me- I foolishly thought we could get to know each other since we  _ are _ living together.” Allura shot back hurriedly. Her cheeks heated when she caught the look on his face and she tucked her legs under her.

His breath quickened when she did so, she had changed into shorts and a loose fitting shirt as her pajamas. Her shirt hung off one shoulder and he was tempted to explore the curve of her neck. His own pants began feeling tight and he forced his eyes forwards.

“Fine. Truth or truth then.” Keith said quickly.

There was a pause.

“Don’t you mean truth or dare?” Allura questioned with a look of cute confusion on her face.

“Dares don’t really let us get to know each other now do they?”

Keith got up as soon as he had said it, strutting towards the kitchen. Allura’s gaze followed his movement.

“What are you doing?” she asked curiously.

“Getting some booze.”

Sure enough, moments later, he had reappeared with a bottle of vodka and poured them both a shot. “One if you tell the truth, two if you refuse to answer the questions.”

At this, Allura skittered closer to him with a menacing grin. “I’ll go first then.” she looked into his eyes, leaning forwards and licked her lips. 

Keith felt the room get much warmer.

“Where are you from?” she asked innocently. “You look too… er- athletic.”

His cheated heated up and he looked away to hide them “Right.. Well that would be Texas. Lived with my pop out in the desert.”

Allura blinked at him, as if expecting more.

Keith didn’t pick up the hint and cleared his throat, downing the shot glass with a slight wince. “Your turn.”

“Oh… yes. I’m from Cambridge, in the UK.” she knocked back her drink. Keith refilled them. “So… Do you have anyone special?”

Keith bit back a grimace. “You go straight for the hard hitting questions don’t you?” in response, Allura winked at him, shrugging innocently. Keith would later find out that there was nothing innocent about her.

“Not anymore. We broke up sometime ago.” Keith answered, setting his glass down, refilling it immediately. “Same question.”

Allura chuckled darkly, staring listlessly at the clear liquid in her hand. “No. I dumped him just today. We were supposed to move into an apartment for our second year in Lyoncroft but we had some arguments and the prick had been having a side hussy for God knows how long. He tried to justify it but that was the last straw… so I dumped him.”

Keith stared owlishly at her. That… was a lot. Looking at her now, the princess curls in her hair framed her face rather lovingly. But that stray hair that fell in front of her annoyed him for it obstructed the otherwise perfect view of her. By the way her pupils had dilated and judging by the fact that a sleek layer of sweat now coated her neck, Keith guessed that she ought to have been a lightweight and couldn’t hold in her liquor.

Without much-any forethought at all-he reached over and brushed it away. She gasped and her cheeks coloured.

She averted her gaze from him and stretched her hands over her head, lifting her shirt up a bit and giving Keith a view of her toned abs. He blushed and swallowed a thick lump in his throat. 

“So… your turn to ask.” Allura said with a sheepish smile, still looking around their living room.

“Right… so, why did you want me to move in with you?”

Allura grew startled, blushing more and cast her eyes down to her fiddling fingers. She bit her lip and glanced at the two glasses of vodka. She pouted and drew in a deep breath.

Keith watched her indifferently, waiting for an answer.

Allura downed both glasses with a wince and Keith bit back the urge to laugh. How was it that even with that ridiculous look on her face, he thought she was beautiful and wanted to do nothing more than grab her by the hair, pin her to the couch and begin kissing her. Then maybe, she could start tugging off his clothes and wrap those glistening long legs around him, pulling him closer-

“I- it’s because I feel terribly guilty!” Allura stated with a slight slur, startling Keith out of his fantasies. Thankfully. He blamed the alcohol for the daydream. It was starting to show its effects. He felt more relaxed with her than he did a few hours ago.

He stared at her then stitched his eyebrows together. “‘Lura you don’t have to say- you drank th-”

But Allura talked over him hurriedly and leaned over to him. He could smell the alcohol on her breath. “No! It’s my fault you lost your booking! After I broke up with my ex, I called Student Services and they told me all accommodation was booked and so I called this place- and told them I needed an apartment today, it was an emergency… I guess they must have given me the one you booked.”

Keith’s lips parted, unable to form a single coherent word, partly because he was trying to process what she had just said and partly because she was so, so close to him. He could clearly see the pink flecks in her blue eyes and he licked his own lips, leaning closer to her.

He felt her hot breath on his face, enticing him further. With what restraint and common sense he had left, he stopped himself from brushing his lips against hers. Just barely.

“What?” Keith whispered.

“I’m terribly sorry, Keith.” she stared back into his eyes and brought her gentle hand up to caress his cheek. Her touch ignited him, making him crave more. He had not realised that he was leaning into her touch until he closed his eyes with a sigh. He was keenly aware of his growing member when her leg brushed against his.

For some reason, a rational thought struck him- she had just gotten out of a relationship- today no less! And he was not supposed to get entangled into a relationship with his roommate!

His eyes snapped open and he found the will to gently grab her hand. “‘Lura… I can’t do this.” he whispered, daring to maintain eye contact. “You just broke up with your ex… and I don’t want to complicate… this… more than necessary.”

Allura blinked at him slowly then pressed her lips into a thin line. “I understand.”

Keith sighed as she slunk back to her side of the couch then did a double take when she grabbed the bottle of vodka and with a mischievous glint in her eyes, took a swing. 

“But that doesn’t mean I’m letting you off the hook! You’ve got to give me an honest answer to this-”

And so, they spent the rest of the night getting to know each other and more drunk for that matter. They were nothing more than a bundle of laughter and teasing comments; from how Allura had burned a cake the first time she had tried to bake for her parents anniversary to how Keith had once gotten expelled for taking the headmaster’s Ford Mustang for a joyride and had returned it without a single scratch.

The only question refused to answer was how he got the scar on his cheek.

However, the laughter died down to hushed giggles when they stood above the single bed. Keith’s face was flushed, from both the teasing and the booze. 

“Right- I think Imma head to the couch-” Keith slurred.

Allura grabbed him by the hand before he seized the opportunity to slink away. “Not a chance mister- As I said, we are both adults here and I have no qualms sharing a bed with you. Why would you? Unless you find me repulsive?”

“Oh don’t be ridiculous, ‘Lura.” Keith said before he could stop himself. “You’re stupidly gorgeous and sexy- honestly fuck Lotor- if he can’t see how amazing, funny… sweet you are then that prick doesn’t deserve you.” 

“Awww- you mean that?” Allura queried with a giggle, to which Keith nodded. In response, Allura tugged him forwards, stumbling and with a shriek, fell on the bed and him on top of her.

Their breath felt hot on their faces, shifting the mood. Allura stared up at him, almost expectantly, while Keith was busy drinking in her features. His eyes drifted down to her parted lips. He idly felt her hand gently creep up to the back of his head, toying with his hair.

_ Fuck _ .

He wanted her so badly.

Licking his lips, he cleared his throat. “I think we should go to sleep now.”

She sighed. “Of course.” disappointment flashed across her eyes but she smiled regardless with a nod. 

Keith crawled off her and fell on the other side of the bed, letting out a deep breath. He couldn’t do it. He couldn’t complicate things with her. What if it didn’t work out like with Acxa? He’d be back to where he started. Couch surfing.

A sheet of sweat coated him and after a failed attempt to wipe it off, he threw off his black shirt, tossing it to the floor and stared up at the ceiling.

Allura cleared her throat beside him. “Um… what are you doing?”

“Don’t judge me.” Keith said in a tired, soft, raspy voice. “It’s way too hot and I always sleep shirtless.”

Allura turned off the lights and turned her back towards him. “Goodnight then.”

“Night.”

Keith closed his eyes and tried to relax with a sigh, enjoying the fade into silence.

Sometime later, he felt Allura shift beside him but he simply shrugged it off. Then he felt the blankets shift as well and cracking open one eye, he saw the blanket thief shivering incessantly as she tried to wrap the blanket around herself.

“‘Lura?” Keith prompted.

“It’s freezing cold.” Allura said, pouting and tugged on the blanket again.

Keith rolled his eyes, biting back a smirk. “Instead of hogging the blankets, why don’t you just come here then?” He said, surprising both himself and her. His eyes widened as soon as he had said it. He mentally cursed himself. He was never drinking again. “I- Unless you don’t want to of course-”

_ Stop talking! _

He flinched slightly when she crawled over, nuzzling her face into his shoulder and laid her hand to rest on his chest. Her soft breasts pressed up against his side. That gave him pause. This felt nice. After a moment of hesitation, he secured an arm around her waist. 

_ Maybe this wasn’t such a bad idea after all. _

“Thank you.” Allura murmured, sending shivers down his spine and his cock hardened.

All Keith could do was nod. He didn’t trust his voice.

He bit his lip as his member twitched. Thoughts of what he wanted to do to her right here and now surged through his mind. She was driving him crazy and he had no idea if she knew and was actively enjoying the torment she gave him or she was completely oblivious. 

Trying not to focus on how his hand had slid under her shirt and how her skin felt against his, he willed himself to sleep. 

Or rather he tried to. It was hard to drift off with a hard on. 

He prayed that she couldn’t feel it or suddenly move to brush herself against it.

However, his heart skyrocketed when she stirred and hovered over his face. He found himself swallowing a thick lump when she softly called out his name (Which sent him through another fantasy of her repeatedly calling out his name as he moved inside her until they both lost their voices).

“I have a proposal to make.” Allura said.

“... right now?” Keith asked cluelessly.

“Yes. While I understand your hesitance on… being intimate with me, I… I-” the words died in her throat.

“Sorry, didn’t quite catch that, ‘Lura.”

“What I’m trying to say is… well...” she sighed. “We’re not seeing anyone currently and we’re both rather horny. I know it from the way you’ve been checking me out and I admit I may have done the same- so why not give each other what we want?” this time, the words tumbled out of her lips effortlessly. “Excuse me for a lack of better words but, we fuck- no strings attached- we’d be just two friends-who happen to live together-helping each other out.”

“Oh...” Keith gulped. “‘Lura, I don’t think you’re in the right state of mind to make this decision- your piss drunk-“

“I assure you, I’d think it even if I was sober, I’d make you the same offer.”

That certainly did uncomplicate things.

“So… what do you say?” Allura purred and oh so innocently brushed her leg against his hardening cock.

Keith stifled a gasp, almost calling out her name. If he was being completely honest with himself, he saw no downsides to this agreement.

He wasn’t sure if it was the fact that he was drunk, or if he was simply way too horny to care, or a combination of both, but he was seriously considering taking her up on her offer.

And so, unable to restrain himself any longer, unable to pretend to be unaffected to charms, he snaked his hand into her hair and pulled her down for a searing kiss. 

Allura gasped in pleasant surprise.

Every fibre of his being lit up when he felt her kiss back and she tangled her hand in his hair, tugging it a bit.

She moved on top of him and deepened the kiss, eliciting a breathy moan from Keith. She smirked, biting her lip and ground her hips against his. She was already wet from the moment she snuck a look at his crotch earlier when they were drinking. 

Keith growled beneath her. “‘Lura- I don’t have condoms-”

She silenced him with a kiss then got up, ruffling around the nightstand and pulled out a packet from the box. 

When she turned back, she paused, surprised to notice that Keith had taken off his pants and boxers. She licked her lips when she saw his erect dick, twitching at the sight of her. 

She couldn’t wait to wrap her hands around it and more.

Sensing the eagerness from him and the look on his face, Allura, with a satisfied smirk, slipped off her shirt, revealing her to be braless. She also rid herself of her shorts and black panties.

“Fuck, ‘Lura I need you now.” growled Keith.

Allura placed her finger to her lips and rolled the condom onto his dick, then wrapped her fingers around his hard cock. “Patience.”

Keith was obviously having none of it until she squeezed his shaft, earning another low moan from him. 

She grinned at this and crawled onto his lap, arching her back when his hands came up to caress the curves of her breasts. His mouth latched onto one of her nipples and he toyed with the other.

Allura whimpered quietly, grinding against his cock. As Keith began massaging her mounds, she pushed him onto his back with a smirk. He raised an eyebrow.

He kissed her feverishly and laid his arms to rest on the curves of her waist. Without warning, she sunk down on his member and they both groaned in pleasure.

Keith bit her lip as he pulled away and left a trail of kisses down to her neck. As Allura tilted her head for him, she began rolling her hips, gradually increasing her pace.

It was not long before she set a hard and fast pace, even though Keith tried to control the speed by holding her waist, it was to no avail. She needed this. It had been far too long since she had been intimate.

Keith bucked his hips into hers and bit down fiercely into her neck, causing Allura to cry out his name loudly. He felt her tighten around him.

He had been repeatedly chanting praises and how great it felt into her ear, edging her closer to her climax.

It came when Keith sat up, his arms wrapping around her, holding her close and kissed her passionately.

She came undone within seconds, repeatedly crying out his name as she hung to him until her voice went hoarse.

When she came down from her high, she looked down at Keirh’s face, covered by a sheen of sweat. She cupped his face and kissed him gingerly.

However, she let out a yelp of surprise when Keith flipped them over onto her back. She stared up at him questioningly, resting her hands on his shoulders.

He smirked and cocked his head to the side. “You may have gotten yours, but I haven’t gotten mine yet.” 

He kissed her deeply and thrust in and out of her repeatedly, setting a relentless pace. Cries and profanities tumbled carelessly out of her mouth at the sense of being filled with him.

She wrapped her legs around him, allowing him deeper access and they both grunted. She ran her nails down his back, sending shivers down his spine.

Allura grabbed the back of his hair when she felt her second orgasm approaching. Keith had moved onto feasting on her neck once more and made feral moans of pleasure, spurring her on further.

“Fuck- ‘Lu I’m close-” Keith grunted, thrusting deeper into her core. 

She responded by squeezing him with her thighs and he let out a moan. He came instantly, still grinding against her as she milked him.

After he finished, he rolled off her, breathing heavily, as did she. They both stared ip at the ceiling. Allura’s mind was clustered and unable to form a single coherent thought after the best sex she ever had.

Keith on the other hand, began laughing quietly. Allura joined in with her adorable giggles.

“I can’t believe we did that.” Keith said.

“I can.” Allura replied with a bright smile. “We’ll have to set ground rules if we’re going to keep this up though- Keith!”

He had rolled ontop of her once more with a smirk. “Save the rules for tomorrow. Right now, I have something better in mind.”

“Oh? Is that so?” Allura smirked knowingly.

“A number of things actually-“ Keith said breathlessly as he locked lips with her once more.

**Author's Note:**

> So that was that, what do you think? Love it? Hate it? Want more? Leave a kudos and let me know down in the comments! Thank you for reading! <3
> 
> P.S - If you’re wondering about Blasphemy then dw, I’m working on it currently. I just wanted to have something for you guys for the holidays :D


End file.
